4 yrs into the future at Animal Ark part 1
by joy-ride-78
Summary: What happens when Mandy hope is 17


( Animal ark seemed the focus so much on just animals I decided to change things a little ) Animal Ark  
  
( 4 years into the future )  
  
17 year old Mandy Hope cycled down the hill to her parents' veterinary practice , Animal Ark. She parked her bike at the pavement and watched the as the wooden Animal Ark sign swung in the breeze as it had for so many years . " At least some things around here don't change around here , '' she thought to herself, sadly. Her grandfather had died a month ago, and her mother seemed ,well different. She breathed deeply as she though of her even bigger problem. Her 18th birthday was approaching soon and she still had to make a decision either to leave home and fend for herself or to study at the nearest university to be a Vet, as she had always wanted to do since she was just a kid of 9, following in her parents footsteps. After all her grades were not all that bad, and she could easily get into university.  
  
She swung open the door to Animal Ark., greeting Jean Knox, the long- serving receptionist. Jean had been working at the Surgery for nearly 10 years! Jean was someone who had not changed much, she still wore those frumpish glasses and had the same friendly grin and was great with advice about animals, though now Jean had slightly graying hair and had recently married at the late age of 41! Simon no longer worked at Animal Ark; he had left 2 years before to work at a large Veterinary hospital in York. Simon was the first and only Practice Nurse they had ever had. It had taken her time to accept Judith Manning their new Nurse, well she was not new anymore, she now knew Animal Ark as well as Simon did when he worked here. She plunked her bag down by the desk and went into the surgery area, the newest Admissions, a mixed Breed dog in for Spaying operation, a cat for surgery on a broken leg and a Rabbit for Pneumonia. After finishing her chores for the day which was cleaning the cages, feeding the animals and giving plenty of TLC, which she was really good at. Mandy went up to her room to do her homework, well there was not much now since she would be graduating from secondary school in about a month, she would be sad to miss her parents, she was glad they had told her that she was Adopted when she was younger, about 8 when she was old enough to understand. Her own parents had perished when she was a baby. They had adopted her before she even turned 1.  
  
She would also be sad to miss her best friend in the world James hunter; they had been best friends since they where really young. James was 16, a year younger then herself, he had a dog Blackie who was nearly 10 years old now, getting on in years for a dog, her own pet rabbits had all died, she could not keep pets as it would be too much trouble and anyway there where plenty of animals around.  
  
She looked at the calendar, He school was having a graduation Ball for all 6 Th year graduates, she wondered who would ask her out, actually even though it was a Graduation Ball you could go to the ball if you where in year 4 and above as long as your date was a Sixth Year.  
  
A tap on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts, her parents Adam and Emily hope stood at the door " Mandy dear '' she said , '' Me and your dad have something to tell you " Her parents entered the room " Mandy '' began her mother '' We know we should have told you this a few months back but we just wanted to be sure '' Her mum then smiled and said " Mandy, I am pregnant '' Mandy was in shock for a moment '' Pregnant " she though " wasn't her mum already 46 ? and what about her, had she grown to old to be their baby? " Oh Mandy dear I am so sorry this is so sudden it is just that we had been trying for so long and now we finally get this, it is just so wonderful ''  
  
Mandy tried to keep the thoughts of her mother's pregnancy away as she walked with James up the school steps into Walton Secondary, the school she had been attending since she was 12, somehow James seemed a bit shy a bit quieter then usual, she asked him what was the matter '' Nothing ' he replied turning a little red in the face, they silently turned away from each other to go their respective classes. '' So has anyone asked you out yet? '' asked Susan Collins who was the richest girl in the girl but not the snoopiest, Mandy had staightended her out years ago when Susan first entered Walton School as a spoilt kid who had a pony and did not even care for him. Susan had sold her pony Prince a year ago and was riding a grey thoroughbred Mare called Jade. Mandy blushed scarlett and said sheepishly " No, not yet '' Susan put on a smug look and said " Luke Craft asked me out " Luke craft was supposedly the most Good- looking guy in the school, he was nearly 6 feet tall and had sleek shiny black hair all the girls swooned over him. Except for maybe Mandy, she had been always a bit shy with boys, she had never been kissed , still a virgin ,still so many things, she was something that did not change much.  
  
Walking to fetch their bikes to go home, James suddenly looked up at Mandy and said " Mandy I have something to tell you '' he led her behind the bicycle shed and said " Mandy, I-I would like to take you to the Ball '' Mandy was so surprised she nearly fell of her bike , '' what ? '' she said , it had never occurred to her that James of all people would want to go out with her. " well umm , yes- yes I would go with you '' He looked so happy when told him that, that he gave her a big hug , me 'Mandy said " no alright I will go out with out you '' she walked out of the shed.  
  
Mandy looked at herself in the mirror one last time, her dress, a black silk off one shoulder dress, it projected her cleavege rather well, well she was a B cup so it was not so bad. She walked over to her dressing table and applied some Lip Stick, it was a very subtle red shade, she never wore make-up much though. She moved on to applying a touch of a mascara, and some light blusher, she preferred the '' Natural look '' Just then her mother entered the room, " You look great '' her mother said beaming down at her . '' let me help you with your hair '' Mrs hope styled her daughter's hair into a beautiful French Twist placing her own black hair stick speckled with some small costume Jewelry diamond to hold in place, the Twist looked spectacular on Mandy's long Blonde hair. Mandy smiled at her mother gratefully, " thanks mum, it looks great '" she said.  
  
Just then, the door bell to the cottage rang, Mandy ran to get it. It was James, dressed in a Tuxedo, he had swept his untidy black hair back and he looked well stunning thought Mandy. " hi mandy '' he said looking a bit akward, he then offered a bunch of red roses and said " Mandy , these are for you ''she looked a bit surprised at said " well- thanks James '' she said wondering why he got them for her. He walked her to a waiting car " wow you got a car for me, how nice thanks ! " said Mandy, she had actually expected to walk there since it was none too far. " Well " he said sounding a bit sheepish " I could not afford a Limo so I asked my cousin Leo to take us there in his car " In the car Mandy could sense James nervousness, " maybe it is just nerves " she thought . Then he turned to face her and said " Mandy I-I have something to tell you, I have been hiding it from you for years but I want to tell you now since this might well be one of the last chances of seeing you, since you will be leaving school soon and I still have one more year of school to complete... it is that, I-I have always well had a crush on you since I was 12, I did not have the courage to tell you, that is why I have been keeping it a secret, up till now....." their eyes met suddenly and Mandy was in shock at what she had just heard , she felt something she had never felt before as their faces drew near and they kissed. James withdrew suddenly and said " I- I am sorry I about that " Mandy shook her head " no, its alright, I will be your girlfriend James"  
  
Mandy felt more at ease dancing with him at the ball that night, at least now she knew the genuine reason James asked her out, he liked her ! she had a first boyfriend. They kissed again this time French kissing, it turned out to be quite easy, she did not care what anyone else thought as they saw the two making out at a corner of the Hall, she did not even when Susan Collins walked by and said " well, well what have we here, Mandy Hope and James hunter hooked up, well I never ! " 


End file.
